


Studying Isn't So Hard

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, No Spoilers, a third year trying and failing to not notice how cute her junior is, all in all :D, doesnt have to do with the plot of this drabble, makoto mentions sae briefly, or something, set during an exam period in the game, set sometime after makoto joins the group, she is away eating sushi with goro, slight angst from makoto, studying after school at senpai's place, the others are briefly mentioned by ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: "Makoto-senpai, can you help me with this? English isn't my strongest subject..."OrAnn asks Makoto to help her study, the brunette has other concerns (promptly forgetting both of their decent grades so why would Ann even be asking her for help other then to flirt with her?)





	

"Senpai!"

Makoto blinked and looked away from the book she was reading as she walked, eyes focusing on her blonde kouhai as the girl rushed towards her with a big, bright smile on her face. _She has a nice smile..._

_... not the time, Makoto._

"Ann? How can I help you?"

The girl promptly took out a book from her bag, the brunette recognizing it as her English textbook from last year - not that she could focus well on that topic, what with the blonde pouting at her and her clear blue eyes almost watering or was that a trick with the light...? It was a bit weak in this particular hallway...

"Can you help me with my English? The exams are just around the corner..."

"... why aren't you studying with the boys then...?"

She must have said something stupid for Ann sighed and shook her head, a fierce look replacing her teary one as she spoke with determination, grabbing Makoto's hand in her... happiness?

"I would but you know them, they gotta study together and on their own... personally, I think they just want to play video games..."

Ann raised a finger when she saw that the Student Council President was about to protest.

"... but enough about them, you didn't answer my question Senpai!"

Makoto sighed. "Fine... does my place after school sound alright? We don't have anywhere to go today...?"

"Yes, thank you! And no worries, Akira said we wouldn't be going anywhere till after the exams, he didn't want anyone failing on his concious or something."

_At least he means well..._

Sweatdropping, the brunette let the blonde drag her down the hallway before they seperated as the bell for the last class of the day rang.

* * *

 

"So... what are you having problems with?"

"Oh, you know, these nouns and what not..."

Makoto wasn't sure if Ann was just trying to joke around with her or not but from what she could tell from the small test that she had the blonde do, she had no issues whatsoever with her English... so why...

"..."

"Anyways, should I make us some coffee, Senpai? The kitchen is over there, right? I mean, it won't be as good as Akira's but..."

"Ann."

The blonde froze at the sharp edge in Makoto's voice and turned around, cups in hand as she was just a step away from the coffee maker.

"Senpai?"

"What's the real meaning behind this? Your English is very good - I wouldn't be surprised if you were among the best in your class, perhaps even year - and so I don't think that you need my help... now, Sae wouldn't mind you coming over but I need to know the real reason..."

"Real reason... huh..."

Ann gently placed the cups down and glanced at her, flushing slightly when the sunlight from the open balcony shone on Makoto at just the right angle, making her hair appear to be alive with so many particles...

"... I don't have a particular one."

Makoto could see that she was dodging the subject and stood up, careful placing Ann's book on the coffee table in the living room, before walking over to the blonde and gently grabbing her hand.

"I can't help you if I don't know the real-"

She went quiet with wide eyes at briefly feeling Ann's strawberry-flavored lip gloss on her own lips, before the blonde pulled away, aptly matching her suit that she wore in the other world during heists...

"-oh..."

The younger was about to speak - probably to explain her actions - but Makoto found herself pulling Ann closer by their still joined hands, closing her eyes...

... this wasn't so bad for a study session where they barely got any studying done, in her opinion...


End file.
